Die, Rebels, Die
by snakeeyedhawk
Summary: First chapter in a weekly updated story told from both the Sith and Jedi POVs. Please R&R...first story I've put on here.


Die, Rebels, Die

Prologue--

Jazarr positioned the rifle and zoomed in to his 10x magnification. The rebel leader was standing right there, he was right in his sights. Jazzar placed his index finger on the trigger and pulled. He watched gleefully as the rebel scum collapsed into a heap of gore. He took another shot to make sure the bastard didn't get back up, and removed the rifle's tripod. He slung the rifle over his back and then made his away towards his ship. The masters were going to be proud of him. He finally got to the roof holding his ship and disengaged the camouflage. He slowly climbed into the cockpit and tapped a small blue button on the control panel. The hatch slowly closed around him. He lifted the two levers beside his seat and took the steering joystick in hand. He moved the ship slowly around and shot through the night sky back towards the temple. Not even a mile behind, a man grieved over the leader's death.

Logan was sipping some ancient mixture of ground seeds and caffiene when he heard a thump. He spun around and drew his blaster rifle, slowly moving towards the direction of the sound. Then he remembered the rebel faction leader he should have been protecting standing outside. Damn! He quickly ran out to the balcony and saw a cloaked figure making it's way out of his line of vision. "You son of a bitch!" he yelled into the night air. He took out a small pocket scanner and ran it over the rebel leader's body. No pulse. Logan saw a small ship lift off into the air and speed away. He took out his communicator and quickly contacted the Jedi Temple. "Whoever's there please come in!" No response. "The rebel faction leader has been assasinated, I repeat, the rebel faction leader has been assasinated!" It was a few seconds before Yoda's familiar voice came through the communicator. "Where are you located?" Logan immediately replied: "The balcony above the Mos Eisley Salzzar Bar! Get over here quick! I'm going to attempt to chase the assasinator!" Logan quickly focused his mind and made a wild force jump to the rooftops above. _I can't belive that bastard got away with it. He must have had a sound dampening device. I have to find him. I have to kill that bastard! _Then Logan regained his compsure. _No, that's not how we do things. I must bring him back to the Jedi Temple. _Logan quickly got to his ship in the garage and lifted off without a second thought. He turned on the radar and found a tiny red blip zooming it's way out of the radar's line of detection. Logan quickly started following the blip until he was about twenty feet behind it.

Jazzar noticed a blip on his radar. He looked behind him and saw a Jedi's ship. He quickly fired off two rear-facing missiles and watched as the Jedi swerved out of the way. The chase went on for what seemed like forever until a luckily placed laser blast sent Jazzar's ship spinning out of control. His ship crashed into the ground below. Jazzar braced himself as it flipped over and over until it finally skidded to a halt. Jazzar quickly opened the hatch and limped out. There were so many people staring at him, gaping at him. Jazzar took out his rifle and shot a few of them in the head, then brutally took out his knife and started cutting anything in his path. His thirst for flesh was uncontrollable now. He grabbed an unsupecting passerby and tore open it's neck.

Logan watched as the Imperial scum shot those poor, innocent people. He quickly landed his craft and tried as hard as he could to stop him from...biting a civilian's neck...Logan angrily unsheathed his lightsaber and struck Jazzar with a blast of lightning. Logan thanked himself for storing away that tiny little bit of darkness inside him. Jazzar doubled over and hit the ground hard. Logan grabbed him and angrily shook him. "Who do you work for?" Jazzar smiled and spit at Logan. Logan nearly punched him, but instead decided to mind trick him. "WHO DO YOU WORK FOR, YOU LITTLE BANTHA DUNG? WHERE ARE THEY?" Logan yelled. Jazzar opened his mouth to answer but was struck in the head by a sudden laser blast. Logan dropped him and looked up to catch a hooded figure smile eerily and then vanish into thin air.


End file.
